pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/Decisions
I found this poster on one of the many Pokemon-Facebook Groups that I joined to keep up with the latest news and creations. And really, when you think about it...it's this very simple moment that really starts it all. I mean, no matter what you choose, the storyline is basically the same, you are still in the open to become a good trainer and eventually the Pokemon Champion/Master --- so why is this moment the most profound and most challenging? I remember that...as a kid playing Pokemon (1996 w00t), when the games came out, I always got both versions. In 1996 I got both Red & Blue with a brand-new gameboy color (along with Pokemon Pinball) for Christmas (then got Yellow that next year for my birthday), then in 1999 I got both Gold & Silver for my Birthday. So really, the decisions here were pretty easy for me. All I had to do was pick my 2 favorites (usually the fire and water starters), put one on one game, and the other on whatever game was left. That meant that there was only 1 Pokemon I never fully played with as a starter. But still...I remember that when I was younger, the decision was always really hard for me. I always wanted one Pokemon the most, but then something about it would always throw me off. Then again, I liked another Pokemon, but it had its bad points too. So I guess what I am ultimately getting to is this question: What do you normally start your adventure off with (Fire, Water, Grass)? Why do you choose this Pokemon typing and how often do you change it up? I think another thing that has dawned on me quite recently is just how talented Pokemon Trainers in the world are (not in the games). I am often on GaiaOnline, and they have a whole Forum section dedicated to Pokemon. You can find leagues there, people looking for trades and fun-battles, even dreams and other things there. But...the Pokemon teams I see are just phenomenol. I mean, it's sad to say that...even though I was the Pokemon Master in my hometown when I was younger...past second-gen I am just a medeocre trainer. I am not good using strategy...things like mean look, destiny bond, or perish song. I hate moves like charm, curse, and ttract and could never make it work to my advantage, even if I try. Bad as this might sound, I tend to stick with Elemental builds like the old games ran off of. If you have a ghost pokemon, I will psychic your ass, you come at me with steel, I hit you with Fire. My Typhlosion always knows Thunderpunch and Earthquake so he can kick your ass no matter the type---and my SAmurott knows blizzard so that your vine-whips, and razor leafs will stop bothering me. I keep ym gameplay simple and it has always worked for me...so I guess that's why when people have these complex battle-builds and teams I just feel so lost. Anyways...here are the discussions points: 1.) What was your first ever starter (name, type, game, gen)? 2.) What starter type do you normally lean towards and why? 3.) What is your prized Pokemon Team comprised of? 4.) What do you wish you could do better in the World of Pokemon? 5.) What is your strategy for the new Pokemon X&Y coming out in October? Category:Blog posts